Taste of my Blood
by Magdalena Saffi-Anne Marshall
Summary: This intro is full of warnings, and warnings only. If you are not comfortable with explicit sadistic, sick and twisted love, and bloodplay then turn away now. This fiction is rated M for a reason. Demon Ciel and Fragile, human Alois oneshot just to suit my mood. Predatory and Vicious. ONESHOT.


Ciel P.O.V

The taste of his tears swallowed themselves up in my mouth, salty, full of bitterness from every last word they had been filled with. Something I can never have- I can never have him, nor can he own me. He makes it all go away; as I bite down hard on his lips. He makes it all go away, begging for me to stop... But I don't.. his blood fills my mouth as I hungrily go in for more- yes more.

"Ciel..." His pained crys are still on my mind, even now when I cannot touch him like I used to...

"Hush!" I snarled like the animal I was, pinning him against the wall with my lips on his, drawing more blood from them as he screams into my mouth and writhes in pain. I smile at my work and step back to see the blonde boy, standing there with blood running from his mouth, smudged and splattered in a long trail down to his 'white' shirt, which is stained and tainted. I lick my tongue around my mouth before turning back to him, savoring the bloody taste. He has eyes so blurred and full with tears that he looks completely hopeless... I lift myself up slightly and rest my hands on his shoulders, then going up to entwine them in his hair.

"Please... It hurts..." He sobs into my shoulder as I pull him closer, enveloping him in a hug. My lips trace up to his face and I kiss both his cheeks, and lick away his tears. The salty taste is irresistible- I am a demon, and I feed off other's pain and misfortune, but his tears... They're bittersweet, constantly battling throughout my mouth.

"Alois.." I tilt his head up with a hand, cupping his cheek as I did so. "Take some of mine, if you'd like..." He weakly shakes his head by complies when I meet his lips with mine in a brief kiss... But he wants more- even in his broken state, he want more...

"Ah!" he mutters when we kiss passionately again, his wound opening against my lips. "Are you... sure... you aren't ... wanting...more...of ...mine...again?" He pants, in between kisses. In answer to his question; I force my lips back onto his teeth, grinding them, effectively spilling blood out of my open wound. I groan in pain and leave my bottom lip to the possesive, allowing him to drink and absorb my blood.

I feed him my blood as we lie there, on his bed that is stained with redness. We are both bleeding- from our mouths, our necks, our arms, everywhere. I'm sinning with him- sharing my demonic blood with him- acting on all sorts of impurities that are forbidden between any couple- and most certainly forbidden when the victims are both male. He screams into my mouth, sorrow and regret gasping as he takes more.

"Ciel..." He pants. "This is sick. Love me properly," He orders breathlessly. So I begin to. Clearing off the blood from my face, I run a bath for him to use and wash in. He gets up off the bed, and I can see the lust in his eyes- the lust for me and to be loved.

Alois P.O.V

Why can't he? My eyes water and I wince from the pain in my mouth and the hurt generating from my arms... Claude was going to kill him for this... I love it when he kisses me passionately, and entwines his fingers in my hair... But why, Ciel, do you have to fill each time we start with blood and sickening ways? I walk over to you, as you are running me a bath, and you do not look at me... Why? His eyes stay to the floor, and when he does finally look at me, his eyes burn fire into my neck, that is beading with redness... He looks at me lustily, his eyes flashing a dark fuchsia... No, he's not looking at me with that lusty gaze, he's looking at the blood.

"I will love you properly, after I've finished cleaning up..." He trails off as I swallow deeply. I focus on the water running into the bath as he advances on me, pinning my arms up against the bathroom wall. His ragged breathing travels to my neck, and I feel I cannot ignore it any longer... I watch his face while he laps at the pooling blood there, groaning in pleasure as my pants grow tighter for the first time today... I begin to wonder why my body is reacting in that way to licks and a bite. Maybe it's because I like his tongue...

_Yes, his beautiful tongue, travelling from my neck and getting lower and lower to-_

Stop! I entagle my arms in his hair, pulling him closer with a moan. He growls in frustration when his blood-supply cuts off, and I smile in victory.

"Now, love me," I say into his hair while he brings his head away from my neck.

"That is an order I cannot refuse," He smirks as he brings down his lips on mine. It starts as a chaste kiss, but when I tilt my head down for more, we begin to battle for dominance. At first, his tongue was almost guaranteed entrance, but mine began to fight for it. In the end, being as he was usually the dominant one of us both, he allows me to enter, and I chase around every inch of his mouth, exploring the taste of him (he tasted mainly of mine and his blood).

"Ciel..." I moan as he breaks off again to check the bath. After deciding it's the right temperature, he directs me in and sits in the corner, obviously not having noticed the bulge in my pants. After, he just expects me to strip while he sits there... Well, I'm guessing this because he's looking at me with that devilish smirk...

When I do not react, seeming to stand there in absolute awe, he replies in a demonic smirk that I had only seen Sebastian use once or twice. "No-one is stopping you from bathing... Why don't you hurry up to gain my love sooner?" I look at him irritably.

I sigh and shake my head, dizzy from the blood-loss "Ciel, I want you to leave while I bathe. Remember, you promised to play nicely, as did I... Please?" I see his face change from a comfortable smirk to an annoyed frown.

"Fine..." He says, and stands up, removing himself from the room. I turn the lock behind me, making sure I used the catch Claude gave me - it prevented even a demons entrance- and peel off my shirt, wincing in pain as it hit the bites and wounds on my arms. I move them about, only to receive a shooting pain heading up then. I writhe, and scream slightly, but what's done is done... I remove my trousers, whimpering because of my arms and the contact, and slip myself in the bath.

The water is ran just right for me, although my wounds seem to protest. I quickly grab a rag off the side and bite down on it as I lower my arms in along with the rest of my body- and hold in a scream with the material in my mouth. The pain is unbearable- it burns the way up my arms and I squirm. How could he enjoy this? My eyes water as I tell myself, _Get a fucking grip, Alois, the old man did far worse to you than Ciel has done._

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters/settings used. This is a non-profit Fanfiction that is here for entertainment purposes only.**

**Um... Hi? I'm so sorry, I had to write this on an exceptionally rainy day and night when I felt the need to disperse of my sadistic tendencies. Basically, yeah... **

**I'm so sorry if I have corrupted anyone by writing this, but there was a warning... I, myself, have read one of these kind of things (M-rated S&M, Bondage, and... MORE) as my first Fanfiction, and my mind wasn't the same after reading that. Now, almost a year later, I find myself writing and reading this kind of stuff on a daily basis.**

**I am aware that Ciel was very OOC, and Alois rather helpless. I was experimenting with Sadistic Demon Ciel, and it quite worked... He seemed rather... Predatory.**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it, Dislike it? Want more? **

**I'd prefer not to be a pushy author, but if you want to, there is a review box and follow/favorite buttons. Much appreciated! **

_**Magdalena Marshal**_


End file.
